Lola
Lola (Japanese: ミズホ Mizuho) is a recurring character in the Pokémon anime. She is a Water-type Pokémon specialist who first appeared in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together. She is the mother of Brock, Forrest, and eight other children and is married to Flint. History In the Chronicles episode A Family That Battles Together Stays Together, Brock returned to Pewter City after traveling through Kanto, Johto, and theOrange Archipelago and found that Flint was shirking his Gym Leader duties. Flint explained that the Gym was ruined because Lola had returned. Lola had totally redecorated the inside and outside of the Gym, planting a series of trees and bushes outside. She also filled the inside of the Gym with water, and decorated it with streamers and pink hearts and stars. Flint ended up closing the Gym because he couldn't stand it anymore. Brock returned home to find his mother cheerfully redecorating the house. Lola gushed over her own work and showed off her Water-type Pokémon and said that they were much better than Rock types. Brock demanded to know how Flint could let this happen, and Flint explained that he just couldn't say no to his wife. Lola and Flint had a rematch for the title of Gym Leader. Flint was sure he would lose due to type disadvantage, but Brock pressured him into the battle anyway. Flint's Pokémon almost ended up drowning in the match and had to be resuscitated. Flint was almost ready to run away again, but after some flirting, Lola and Flint ended up being lovey-dovey with each other and the two agreed to change the Gym to specialize in both Rock and Water types (to their children's dismay). Not ready to give up, Brock decided to battle his own mother to keep the Gym the way it was, and he came out victorious. Lola said she would give up trying to change the Gym's type, but Flint managed to persuade Brock to let Lola keep the decorations, even though she was supposed to take them down if she lost. Brock passed on the title of Gym Leader, along with most of his Pokémon, to the eldest of the younger siblings, Forrest. Lola also made a short appearance in Grating Spaces!, where she went to a trip with her husband and Brock's Ludicolo, leaving their children alone at home. When Brock came home and found out that the Gym was remodeled and they were leaving, he became mad at both his parents. The couple and Ludicolo later came home at the end of the episode. Lola makes a cameo at the end credits of Giratina and the Sky Warrior, where she and her family receive a gift basket of Gracidea flowers from Brock. She also made an appearance in SS025, supporting her son Forrest in his match against Nurse Joy. Character For a very short time, she was the Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym, known officially as the Pewter Gym, and she gave out the Boulder Badge to challengers who defeated her. Lola is married to Flint and has ten children. Flint left one day to become a professional Pokémon Trainer and never returned. Some time after that, Lola herself wandered away to train Pokémon, leaving Brock in charge of his many siblings. One of Lola's many hobbies is decorating. Pokemon # Marill # Blastoise # Mantine # Gyarados # Vaporeon # Poliwag # Slowpoke # Tentacruel Trivia * In the English-language dub of Showdown at Pewter City, Flint claimed that Brock's mother passed away. However, this was not the case in the original, and no attempt is made to rectify the mistake in the dub. This has caused much confusion, and some fans still believe that Lola is Flint's new girlfriend or second wife. * Lola is the only member of Brock's family to not have squinted eyes. * In Pocket Monsters: The Animation, it was mentioned that part of the reason why Lola abandoned her family alongside Flint was because of the stress relating to Gym Leader duties, specifically that she was losing three times. It also implies that Flint is not her first husband, as it mentioned that she "married again and again" to keep the Gym due to each husband fleeing from their responsibilities, which also resulted in her having lots of kids. It is also implied that her repeatedly marrying people and later leaving the Gym is the main reason why Brock often had a lovestruck nature to him, due to lacking a maternal figure while growing up and raising his siblings. Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Mothers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Kanto Region Category:Harem Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Heterosexuality Category:Married